


[podfic] All Happy Families

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, POV Outsider, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Still acknowledging that my Geno voice is not quality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1409134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'All Happy Families' by <b>chibiRHM</b> read aloud. 52 mins.</p><p>“Happy families are all alike; every unhappy family is unhappy in its own way.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] All Happy Families

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Happy Families](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616595) by [ChibiRHM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiRHM/pseuds/ChibiRHM). 



## Stream

## Duration

52mins 

## Song Credit

  * _Keep Holding On_ by **Avril Lavigne**



## Downloads

  * [Audiobook](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/hockey/fam.m4b)(128 kbps bit rate, 50MB)
  * [MP3](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/hockey/fam.mp3)(64 kbps bit rate, 25MB)

  


♥ ♥ ♥  
Kudos and Comments much appreciated.

| 

Template by [smilebox](http://www.smilebox.com/)  
  
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Please consider checking out [isweeden's version](http://archiveofourown.org/works/695707) and [Rhea's version](http://archiveofourown.org/works/695815) of All Happy Families!


End file.
